


It Started When My Heart Tripped

by ShardOf_QuietExcitement



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Jen is so soft, MC? She’s so suave and Jen can’t get enough of her, im not organized, one shots?, this also random, this is gay what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardOf_QuietExcitement/pseuds/ShardOf_QuietExcitement
Summary: Just two idiots who happen to fall for each other.One of them is beautifully organized and the other is an internal mess.





	It Started When My Heart Tripped

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Book 2.
> 
> Can also be found on my Tumblr page: meritbizuzu

Jamie’s mouth hangs when she opens the door and the sight behind it brings warmth to her chest. The very image of Jen in a purple dress makes her mouth water. It doesn’t help that the smooth, tanned leg is peeking out from the slit of the silk, almost calling out and daring her to _look_.

The woman in front of her blushes, her hand fiddling with that damn slit down her side. “You ran out of words to flatter me with, didn’t you?” Jen asks with a grin, satisfied with her choice of clothing.

A smirk pulls on a set of lips and the owner’s hand takes a hold of Jen’s, placing it in the crook of her arm. “With you around? I promise that I’ll shower you with the best of words. If not words, then I suppose my action will have to suffice.” Jamie’s tongue slinks out, dragging the tip of the organ over her bottom lip.

Jamie‘s brown eyes sparkle as she drinks in the shorter woman’s reddening face. _Adorable_. She tilts her head slightly and Jen can’t help but stare back and wonder just what was going on inside that cheeky little head of hers.

“I love when you do that.”

  
The expression on Jamie’s face has the producer’s heart speeding up and she doesn’t want it to stop any time soon. “Do what?” 

“When you blush. It’s very cute.” 

After the dinner, they take a short walk, finding themselves at a small bridge that overlooks a small river. 

It was blissful.

Relaxing.

Quiet.

A moment goes by and Jamie catches herself drawing a path along Jen’s features from the line on her exposed neck to the way dark eyes shine from a nearby street lamp.

  
Jen catches it too - a look that she herself has been making. She’s not bothered by it one bit. “You’re doing it again.” She whispers, not taking her eyes off the view, but there’s a smile that grazes her lips.

”I have no idea what you’re referring to.” The response is coy. Warm hands settle on firm hips and a chin nuzzles into Jen’s shoulder. Jamie inhales the sweet scent that clings to tender skin.

They both bask in the fresh air that surrounds them, glad for each other’s warmth.

_This is it, Jen. Just say it._

Jen’s already closed eyes clench together in unison with her jaw.

”There’s something,” she pauses, goosebumps filling her silence as fingers trace her forearm, managing to create shivers down her spine. Her tongue pokes out to wet her dry lips.

  
“- something about the way that you stare at me. It scares me in a good way if that makes any sense.” She turns around, pausing again to push up Jamie’s glasses who grins in thanks. “It’s not even those cliche butterflies. It feels like a stampede roaming all over my body. You make me feel so free and so alive.”

Sighing, Jen leans against the bridge and she wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck - digging her fingers through silky tresses to play with the hairs on her neck.

  
”Why is that?” Jamie brushes her forehead against Jen’s, eyes fluttering at the sensation on her neck. She nudges her nose playfully and observes how free she really does look, it was refreshing and now it has her wanting to see more of it. Long lashes flutter in front of her. It’s her turn to gulp. It was only fair.

Instead of responding she leans up, her breath hot against Jamie’s lips, causing them to drift closer with anticipation. There’s a heated boiling in her stomach that increases in temperature when they come closer.

  
”I like you. Very very much.” Jen exhales a shuddering breath as her eyes close in fear. Her mind rushes with thoughts of doubt. Her heartbeat pounds inside her ears, echoing loud and uncomfortably. “And I’m scared that this isn’t as real as I’d hope for it to be-“

  
Hands tickle the sides of her face as they move, two thumbs moving to trace her bottom lip. And with these hands Jen notices that they are trembling, but she doesn’t dare to open her eyes.

“I-“ Jamie clears her throat, chuckling. “I like you very much too. So much.” 

The thumbs disappear and the next thing Jen knows is that a pair of lips are replacing them. Their bodies press even closer and Jen’s knees wobble as teeth nip at her lip, drawing out a moan that she’s quick to squash down.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Jamie whispers when she pulls back only to peck her lips again, greedy and impatient. “I want to hear you.”

A reddish hue appears on Jen’s cheeks again and when her eyes reopen Jamie is already staring at her with utmost adoration.

  
”Do you have some sort of sound fetish?”

“I thought you’d know that by now.” Jamie husks, dragging her lips against a jaw until she reaches an earlobe, trapping it between her teeth. “Besides, that’s your fault.”

  
The brunette has a hard time keeping her eyes open, feeling dizzy with emotion. “How?” She bites the inside of her cheek, humming with content, unconsciously dragging her short nails down Jamie’s neck which elicits a sharp breath.

”You can be - how do I say this? Um...you can be aggressively _vocal_.”

The heat that pools inside the pit of Jen’s stomach cannot be ignored as she sets a glare in response to the intense gaze that’s fixed on her. “That’s it.” She lets out a growl. “You’re coming with me.”

Jamie puffs out a laugh at the cute sound as she lets Jen eagerly drag them back to the hotel. “I thought that would be a guaranteed result considering how I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Jen rolls her eyes. “When I’m done with you-“

They both come to an abrupt halt as Jamie pulls Jen back into her, to which a squeak is released, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other brushing back the hair on her shoulder.

  
”Oh sweetie, when _I’m_ done with you.” Jamie bites a collarbone teasingly, retreating upward to wink at Jen who splutters at the eyes twinkling with mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> What?


End file.
